


Irreplaceable

by what_would_gat_do



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_gat_do/pseuds/what_would_gat_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce's point-of-view of the bar scene after Aisha's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Pierce

“All I’m sayin’ is, we don’t know how long Gat is gonna be laid out!” 

“And you’re willing to make a noble sacrifice and take his place?” 

Pierce resented the bitterness in his tone. He wasn’t Gat, but was that such a bad thing? He could be just as good a right-hand man to the Boss as Gat, if he just got the chance. 

“Someone’s gotta step up.” Pierce insisted. 

Sometimes Pierce snorted at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Him mooning over the Boss who was mooning after Gat who was mooning after his now dead girlfriend. 

“Trust me, Gat’ll be up and running in no time.” Pierce felt sick at the reverence in which this sentence was uttered. “And if he’s not?” “Then we got bigger problems.”   
When he first met the Boss, Pierce decided to keep his little crush a secret, since the British man seemed to be the definition of straight, and Pierce was terrified the Boss would beat the crap out of him if he told the truth. 

Then he watched how the Boss interacted with Gat. Anytime there was a fight with one of the other gangs, the Boss seemed to care more about Gat’s safety than even his own. 

Fuck that, what did Gat have that Pierce didn’t? Besides fucking immortality since the guy got a goddamn sword to the gut and was still alive. 

Jesus, all he wanted was a chance to prove himself to be a good lieutenant….That’s all. Every time he tries to delve into the realm of non-gang related conversation, the Boss always dismisses Pierce to talk to Shaundi or Gat

Like Right now. Pierce just wanted to talk about anything that wasn’t about the Saints, so he opened his mouth

“Boss, I-“

The other man decided to pick up his phone and ignore Pierce in favour of what sounded like an extremely one-sided phone call. Without a second glance, the Boss strode past him.

“Where you goin?’” Pierce demanded, frustrated with how this date-meeting with his leader had gone. “

“I’m taking out the son of a bitch that killed Aisha.” And with that, he was gone.

Pierce scoffed. Yeah, because the Boss was angry about Aisha. 

Right.

Damn, he needed another drink, or seven.


End file.
